


starbird

by minty_mix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Is Confused, M/M, Obi-Wan Gives Significantly Less Fucks Than Anyone Thinks, This Got Mildly Away From Me, mentions of torture, slightly inappropriate use of the force, some humour some action some violence, some other things too, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Энакин уверен, что Оби-Ван — воплощение идеального джедая,ИлиЭнакин думает, что знает об Оби-Ване все, но это не так. Энакин вообще-то думает, что много о чем знает, но он ошибается в большинстве случаев. Мир Энакина переворачивается с ног на голову. Оби-Ван просто наслаждается жизнью.





	starbird

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171331) by [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat). 



> оставляю за собой право не переводить название, потому что мне до жути нравится само слово.  
>  **бета:** Efah

Энакин уверен, что Оби-Ван — воплощение идеального джедая.

Иногда ему даже кажется, что Оби-Ван — сама Сила: он всегда собран и умиротворен, улыбается вежливо, у него все под контролем, да и идеи его всегда хороши. И тепло отзывчивости, скрытое за печалью в его глазах, сияет так ярко, что думается, будто оно способно осветить даже Темную Сторону.

Он всегда ведет себя с легкой уверенностью человека, которому тесно в собственном теле, подчиняет Силу себе и в свою очередь отдается Силе сам, позволяя ей направлять его действия и мысли. Сила — его друг, она сияет вокруг него, небесной короной обвивает волосы, сверкающим плащом стекает с плеч и струится по спине.

Он мог бы держать на своих плечах всю вселенную; он уже, кажется, хранит ее в своем сердце.

Он всегда спокоен, сосредоточен и тверд в своих намерениях.

Он не изменяет себе, даже когда очередной оглушительный взрыв сотрясает землю позади него и вокруг сыплются камни и осколки дроидов, а кто-то умирает. Через их связь Энакин чувствует призрачные уколы боли от прикосновения обломков к руке Оби-Вана, и его Учитель сжимает зубы, оборачиваясь с таким видом, будто его оскорбило, что какой-то взрыв посмел прогреметь так близко от него.

Усталость Оби-Вана наваливается на Энакина почти так же ощутимо, как и его собственная. Они, кажется, всегда ищут друг друга в Силе, но после нескольких часов в бою даже это не приносит должного успокоения. Во всяком случае связь сдерживает их, но сейчас они слишком заняты битвой, чтобы тратить драгоценную энергию на попытку разъединить разумы.

Они отступают, прячутся в первом попавшемся укрытии. И оба молчат, слишком уставшие для привычных шуточек. То, что они проиграли, не вызывает сомнений. Но им еще предстоит выяснить, выживут ли они.

И прибудет ли за ними вызванный транспорт.

Похоже, сегодня не очень хороший день для войны; Энакин едва избегает смерти — в сотый, кажется, раз, — когда в миллиметре от него с шипением проносится выстрел из бластера, а где-то слева Оби-Ван ругается себе под нос, Силой впечатывая нескольких боевых дроидов в здание.

— Быстрее! — в его голосе проскальзывает злость, когда он кричит в коммуникатор и раздраженно бросает его в ближайшую стену, будто это может им как-то помочь. Световым мечом он стремительно отражает выстрелы, направляя их в дроидов, но тех слишком много.

И короткого промедления оказывается достаточно.

Энакин реагирует быстрее, чем его мозг вообще успевает осознать угрозу, выставляет вперед свой меч, закрывая Оби-Вана собой и отражая выстрел, направленный прямо в сердце, пока Оби-Ван слишком занят, чтобы заметить тот миг, который мог стать для него последним.

Энакин оборачивается на него и замечает усталость и смущение, выдающие благодарность.

— Ты мог погибнуть, — шипит он, и ярость в его груди затмевает собой все остальные ощущения. Он видит, как за секунду взгляд Оби-Вана становится испуганным, а он сам открывает рот, чтобы предупредить, но уже поздно.

Боль, пронзающая бок Энакина, красная, обжигающе горячая, и явная сила удара выбивает из легких весь воздух, превращающийся в мучительный крик. Он падает на колени, сгибаясь пополам, и роняет свой меч, обеими руками лихорадочно пытаясь достать руками до раны, чтобы — что? вылечить ее? защитить себя? Он не может сделать ничего из этого, а потом просто заваливается на бок, инстинктивно, но бессмысленно сворачиваясь в клубок.

Единственная чистая эмоция в его голове — ярость: на Оби-Вана, на себя, нет разницы, на кого именно. Ее яркость ослепляет, но вместо того, чтобы защитить свои глаза, он вглядывается прямо в эту вспышку.

Он все еще помнит те истории, которые рассказывали дети на Татуине — про прекрасных ангелов с самых дальних концов Галактики и про могучих драконах, живущих в сердцах звезд. Неважно, насколько изменилась его жизнь и как далеко от родной планеты он теперь, воспоминания о тех легендах все еще живы в нем и удивляют его. Потому что у него в сердце — монстры, дикие эмоции такой силы, что иногда кажется, будто у них есть собственный разум.

Любовь — это ангел с добрыми глазами, мягкий, прекрасный и неизменно уверяющий его, что он не одинок.

Страдание — коварный левиафан, питающийся его жизненной энергией до тех, пока у него почти не остается сил держаться на ногах.

Но его ярость, как и страх, — это дракон. Гордое, надменное создание с горящими глазами и улыбкой, напоминающей оскал острых зубов. Оно покоится где-то далеко в его сознании. Оно всегда выжидает, не теряя терпения до тех пор, пока все не меняется в корне, и когда оно диким ревом провозглашает свою победу, его пламенные крылья застилают глаза Энакина, не позволяя видеть ничего, кроме красного.

— Энакин! — доносится до него, но он не слушает. Дракон ворчит на Оби-Вана, заглушая его голос.

Я спасу нас.

Каждое движение вызывает все большую боль, но Энакин заставляет себя перекатиться на бок, встречаясь лицом к лицу с неумолимо надвигающейся армией дроидов и взывая к Силе. Его прикосновения к ней рваные и неуверенные, как и его дыхание, и когда он хватает ее, то на краях сознания чувствует незнакомую темноту. Но пламенный дракон шепотом обещает небывалое могущество. Он мог бы…

— Нет, — слышит он мягкий голос. — Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Энакин чувствует призрачное прикосновение спокойствия к своему разуму, когда Оби-Ван сжимает его плечо, и понимает с неоспоримой уверенностью, что Оби-Ван — тоже создание из Татуинских легенд. Он и дракон, и ангел — небесное существо, которого дети даже представить себе не могли. Он теплый, но не обжигающий, в отличие от дракона ярости, совсем на него не похож и даже, наверное, куда сильнее его, когда тянет Энакина назад.

Энакин снова обращается к своему гневу, а потом поворачивается к нему спиной.

Оби-Ван мягко гладит Энакина по голове, и когда Энакин обращается к Силе на этот раз, Оби-Ван стоит рядом с ним. Держась друг за друга, они разрушают здание на пути дроидов, обеспечивая себе прикрытие, пусть и на несколько секунд.

— Это все твоя вина, — произносит Энакин сквозь зубы, пытаясь разозлиться, но пожалев о сказанном в ту же секунду, как слова слетают с его губ.

— Все? — спрашивает Оби-Ван с усталой улыбкой. — Это немного слишком, даже для тебя.

— Я… Прости, я не это хо…

Оби-Ван ласково касается его щеки, поднимаясь на ноги. Они оба чувствуют, что дроиды почти добрались до верха стены. Меч Оби-Вана потрескивает в его руках, когда тот в ожидании делает несколько взмахов.

— Учитель? — Энакин слышит свой голос, но ему кажется, что говорит кто-то другой, что кто-то другой тянется к его световому мечу и поднимает его Оби-Вану навстречу. — Вы когда-нибудь тренировали Джар’Кай*?

— Вряд ли сейчас подходящее время для личных размышлений, Энакин, — упрекает его Оби-Ван, оборачиваясь через плечо и видя, что Энакин удивленно приподнимает брови. — О.

Оби-Ван осторожно принимает оружие, которое Энакин протягивает ему, активирует его и подносит сияющий клинок ближе к лицу, будто никогда до этого ему не выпадала возможность рассмотреть его как полагается. Когда он снова смотрит на Энакина, в его глазах отражается голубое свечение меча, и он выглядит… по-другому, свирепо и гордо — дракон, ангел-хранитель, что-то совершенно другое.

Как только появляются первые дроиды, он, развернувшись на пятках, уворачивается от выстрелов, притягивает дроидов к себе Силой и режет пополам двумя световыми мечами.

Он становится размытым голубым свечением, двигаясь быстрее, чем Энакин когда-либо видел, выстрелы бластеров обходят его стороной и буквально отскакивают от него, будто он абсолютно недосягаем для них. Одного только его присутствия, кажется, достаточно, чтобы облегчить острую, обжигающую боль в боку Энакина. Энакин фокусируется на их связи так, будто их жизни зависят от этого, и когда сосредоточиться становится все труднее, думает, что, может, так оно и есть.

— Оставайся со мной, Энакин, — слышит он сквозь засасывающую пелену в голове и не может отвести глаз от Оби-Вана, от его собственного меча, лежащего в руках его Учителя так, будто принадлежит ему.

Он отдает все силы Оби-Вану, но не похоже, что тому это нужно. Он черпает энергию из Силы, и что-то странное мерцает вокруг него, могущественное и дикое. Дроиды все равно продолжают наступать, и на короткое мгновение разум Энакина снова погружается в темноту. Даже Оби-Ван, связанный непрекращающейся битвой в попытке защитить их обоих, не сможет сдерживать натиск дроидов вечно. Энакин отгоняет эту мысль. Им и не нужна вечность. Им нужен момент.

Коммуникатор Оби-Вана трещит и хрипит, а затем раздается голос:

— Мы приближаемся к вашей позиции, генералы. Готовьтесь к эвакуации.

— Как вовремя, — бурчит Энакина себе под нос и позволяет своей голове коснуться земли.

***

Когда он просыпается где-то, вокруг тихо, а он лежит в тепле и комфорте.

В теле ощущается тяжесть и усталость, и в списке вещей, которые он хотел бы сделать прямо сейчас, движение занимает самую последнюю строчку, прямо после открывания глаз, потому что и то и другое кажется ему слишком утомительным и абсолютно бесполезным. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, так что он позволяет себе витать в облаках, медленно приходя в сознание.

Он помнит, что Оби-Ван сражался, чтобы спасти его, помнит, как за ними прилетели, но после — ничего. Должно быть, он потерял сознание. Любопытно, сколько времени прошло с того момента. Наверное, целый день?

Приглушенный звук знакомого голоса привлекает его внимание, и он внимательно прислушивается.

— Вам что, некому больше помогать? — спрашивает голос, обращаясь к кому-то другому. — Если ему нужен только отдых, то позвольте ему находиться там, где он действительно сможет отдохнуть, в знакомом и приятном месте. Лекари и медицинские дроиды могут навещать его в любое время, мои двери останутся открытыми, но вы ведь сказали, что он в порядке. Он останется здесь, и я больше не хочу возвращаться к этому разговору.

— Да, учитель Кеноби.

Слышится тихий звук закрывающейся двери, чьи-то шаги, приближающиеся к нему, а после удаляющиеся снова.

Энакин заставляет себя открыть глаза и тут же узнает то место, в котором находится, — покои Оби-Вана в Храме Джедаев, скромные, но теплые и дружелюбные, как и человек, живущий в них. Энакин, очевидно, лежит на кровати своего учителя, и когда пелена спадает с его глаз, Оби-Ван — первое, на чем ему удается сфокусироваться.

Он стоит у окна, повернувшись к Энакину спиной и сложив руки на груди. Энакин тянется к нему в Силе и понимает, что спокойствие Оби-Вана — напускное, чувствует, как тот погружен в свои мысли и обеспокоен. Едва почувствовав прикосновение Энакина, он оборачивается к нему, и в Связи ощущается его облегчение и нежность.

— Ты очнулся. — Он подходит к кровати двумя изящными шагами и присаживается рядом с Энакином на колени, улыбаясь ему. — Как раз вовремя. Ты заставил меня поволноваться, Энакин.

Энакину хочется коснуться его, его лица, да чего угодно, лишь бы напомнить себе, что после всего случившегося они оба в порядке, что все реально, но его тело абсолютно не заинтересовано в движениях. Оби-Ван, должно быть, чувствует его желание каким-то образом, потому что он берет руку Энакина в свою и подносит к лицу, мягко касаясь губами ранок на костяшках. Энакин смотрит на него, удивленно приоткрыв рот. Оби-Ван ведь не их тех, кто любит прикосновения. Это что-то новенькое.

Оби-Ван только снова улыбается ему. И от теплоты в его глазах Энакину хочется растаять.

— Тебя крайне неудачно ранили, но хорошо, что транспорт прибыл как раз в тот момент, когда это случилось. Все-таки теперь ты в порядке. Кто-то должен заглянуть попозже, чтобы проведать тебя, но мне сказали, что ты в порядке и просто нуждаешься в отдыхе.

Энакин на это только кивает. Он слышал разговор за дверью и даже подозревает, что из-за него проснулся, но он никак не может понять, почему Оби-Ван захотел, чтобы Энакин оставался в его покоях. Хотя не то чтобы он жаловался на это.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздыхает, ухмыляется сам себе, отпускает руку Энакина и садится на пол, уперевшись спиной в кровать и положив голову на матрас.

— Думаю, они злы на меня за то, что я настоял на твоем нахождении здесь. Я просто подумал, что ты, возможно, сможешь насладиться отдыхом, если вокруг не будет постоянного писка медицинских дроидов.

— Спасибо, — говорит Энакин, потому что не знает, что еще сказать, потому что имбирно-золотистые волосы мастера покоятся в опасной близости от его руки. Можно было бы пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы, думает он, и списать все на усталость и травму.

Именно этот момент Оби-Ван выбирает, чтобы лениво потянуться, вытягивая руки перед собой и сдвигая голову до тех пор, пока не упирается прямо в пальцы Энакина. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Энакина снизу вверх, и в глазах его видны отблески света. Энакин обрывает собственные мысли еще до того, как они успевают появиться в его голове, но его рука не поддается контролю — она нерешительно гладит волосы Оби-Вана, словно поглаживает кота, и это вызывает у Оби-Вана искреннюю улыбку.

Предположение Энакина заключается в том, что он все еще на поле боя, без сознания и в бреду.

— Думаю, я бы обманул их разум, если бы они не позволили тебе остаться здесь. — Небрежное замечание Оби-Вана чуть не заставляет Энакина подпрыгнуть на кровати.

О да. Он определенно бредит.

— Ты бы так не сделал, — почти тут же говорит Энакин, оскорбленный недоверием в его тоне, уязвленный одним только предположением, что его мастер стал бы использовать силу для чего-то настолько тривиального, настолько бесполезного, настолько… Оби-Ван ухмыляется ему.

— Конечно нет, Энакин. Но каждый раз так забавно видеть твое возмущение самой идеей.

— Я не был… возмущен, — протестует Энакин, и Оби-Ван приподнимает брови.

— Нет? От предположения о столь возмутительном использовании Силы? Энакин? — Его тон легок и игрив, и Энакин не может не улыбнуться. — Ну надо же, думаю, я просто вынужден доложить об этом Совету.

— Ты член Совета, это не считается?

— Хм. Возможно, — отвечает Оби-Ван, поднимаясь на ноги. — И раз уж мы зашел разговор о Совете: позже, вечером, назначено собрание, и они просили твоего присутствия. Если ты чувствуешь в себе достаточно сил, то приходи сам. Если же нет, ну, думаю, с голопроектором ты справиться в состоянии.

Его рука снова находит руку Энакина, слегка ее сжимает и исчезает вновь. Сердце и разум Энакина сходят с ума. Он не знает, что делать с этими ласковыми и невинными, но вместе с тем совершенно ошеломляющими прикосновениями. Оби-Ван никогда не казался ему тем, кому нравится такой вид взаимодействия.

Он уже у дверей, натягивает плащ на плечи. Оборачивается на Энакина.

— Теперь, боюсь, мне придется тебя покинуть, некоторые вещи требуют моего внимания. Отдыхай. И постарайся ничего не сломать.

***

~

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, небо кажется огненным: цвета заката гипнотизирующе прекрасны. Его взгляд, как и прежде, первым делом, до того как он успевает увидеть что-то другое, натыкается на Оби-Вана, сидящего, скрестив ноги, в углу комнаты на коврике и медитирующего. Он выглядит так, будто никакие тревоги — какими бы они ни были — его не волнуют. Энакин снова тянется к нему.

— Энакин, — не открывая глаз, говорит Оби-Ван, и слова его согревают своей нежностью. — Ты опять проснулся.

Энакин заставляет себя сесть, вздыхает, но ему удается прислониться спиной к стене. В боку все еще чувствуется боль, но не слишком явно, лишь небольшой отголосок. Он вполне уверен, что уже скоро вернется на поле боя.

Оби-Ван встает и подходит к изножью кровати, с любопытством глядя на Энакина.

— Честно, Энакин, — произносит он со смешком в голосе, — как долго способен спать джедай? Это выходит из-под контроля.

— Хотите, чтобы я ушел?

Оби-Ван качает головой и снова улыбается:

— Я уверен, что Совет невероятно скучает по твоему остроумию.

Энакин фыркает:

— Я думал, что джедаи не должны нагло врать.

Оби-Ван кладет руку на сердце с выражением сильного недовольства:

— Энакин, я бы никогда.

— Помоги мне подняться, лжец, — говорит Энакин, изо всех сил пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Не стоит так называть своего Учителя.

— Помоги мне подняться, мой Учитель, который также оказался лжецом.

Оби-Ван на это только тихо посмеивается. Обходит кровать и приближается к Энакину, протягивает ему руку и тянет его вверх. Энакину удается встать, держась за него и стараясь не думать о том, как близко они сейчас, какой Оби-Ван теплый и как восхитительно выглядят лучи закатного солнца в его волосах. Упираясь ладонью в стену, Энакин выпускает руку Учителя и делает глубокий вдох. Что ж, его ноги все-таки помнят, как его держать. Неплохо.

— Полагаю, это означает, что ты уважишь Совет своим присутствием?

— Ты же сказал, что они скучают.

Они идут на собрание медленно, и Энакин опирается на Оби-Вана каждый раз, когда это необходимо, когда он чувствует, что ему это может понадобиться, — просто потому что. У него есть возможность это сделать. Он будет полным глупцом, если упустит ее.

Убедившись в том, что он в порядке, Совет сообщает им о назначении на миссию, и Энакину интересно, каково это: иметь свободное время и проводить его так, как ему хочется — отдыхать с друзьями или, может, с Учителем. Иногда он скучает по временам, когда был падаваном. Теперь, когда он Рыцарь, он не видится с Оби-Ваном так часто, как раньше.

Совет уведомляет их о том, что, раз уж они летят в одном направлении, он примет Оби-Вана на борт «Решительного» и высадит его на одной из планет Внешнего Кольца. Энакин глубоко вздыхает и кивает — осторожно, чтобы не выдать эмоций.

Совет не любит эмоций.

Но когда Энакин на короткое мгновение встречает взгляд Оби-Вана, Учитель улыбается ему.

***

Беспокойство — ужасное чувство.

Оно разъедает кости, безжалостно вгрызаясь внутрь. Тревога и предвкушение растут внутри: неизвестно, чего ждать и зачем, но это пугает.

У Энакина в мыслях разворачивается настоящая битва, пока он слоняется по «Решительному». Они только что победили в неожиданной перестрелке с силами Сепаратистов и… победили в перестрелке. Он усмехается собственным мыслям. Какая эта победа? Он не может выбросить из головы воспоминания о подстреленных солдатах. Слишком много людей погибло, и это все из-за него. Если бы только он был быстрее, умнее, он бы почувствовал ловушку, он бы спас их.

Он так привык к войне, что даже почти не помнит, какой была его жизнь до нее. Иногда он готов думать, что даже не против этого. Но потом он видит, как люди, беспомощные, умирают, видит снова и снова, и это ошеломляет его, сбивает с толку, мысли путаются и связываются в узлы, подобно его мышцам.

Он вздыхает, бездумно потирая шею ладонью. Ему нужен отдых, нужно отвлечься от всего этого. Его каюта кажется надежной. Он просто ляжет, возможно, на пол и будет надеяться, что каким-то чудом сможет поспать. Может, это не очень ответственно — замыкаться в себе, но прямо сейчас это определенно лучше, чем встреча с его солдатами. Они не должны видеть его в таком состоянии. Если он сомневается в себе, то как он может ожидать от них обратного?

Он надеется, что Оби-Ван будет милосерден и проведет с ними беседу без его участия. Они все еще не доставили Оби-Вана на его собственную миссию, и он хорош в речах. Энакин сможет смириться с этим.

Ну, кроме того, что Оби-Ван небрежно прислоняется к стене напротив двери в каюту Энакина. Ему очень хочется вздохнуть, желая, чтобы ближайший шлюз открылся и выбросил его в космос. Даже вид Учителя никак ему настроения не поднимает.

— О, вот и ты, — Оби-Ван дружелюбно машет, стоит ему показаться из-за угла.

Учитель иногда ужасающе проницателен. У Энакина даже нет времени на то, чтобы продумать тактическое отступление или притвориться, что его тут и не было. Не то чтобы он бы так сделал. Во-первых, рядом элементарно нет места, куда он мог бы исчезнуть, а мысль о том, чтобы спрятаться в воздухотоке, не кажется ему особенно привлекательной. Во-вторых, встречи с Оби-Ваном всегда заставляют его желать подойти ближе, будто одно его присутствие действует на Энакина как эффект гравитации.

— Я думал поздравить тебя с тем, что ты не потерял голову во время атаки, — говорит Оби-Ван, и Энакин знает, что тот хвалит его, но вместо того чтобы подбодрить, слова ранят еще глубже. — Все могло обернуться гораздо хуже, если бы не твое командование.

— Ну, — тихо отвечает Энакин, вводя код доступа на панели рядом с дверью, — все могло быть и лучше.

Оби-Ван следует за ним в маленькое пространство комнаты, и на лице его — нежность и смущение.

— Энакин. Это не твоя вина.

— Моя, — вздыхает Энакин. Он не в настроении спорить, он не зол и не борется с этим. Он просто знает, что это правда, и это лишает его всех позитивных мыслей. Остаются только вина, страдание и убежденность в том, что, будь он лучше, люди бы не погибли.

Он садится на кровать, уставившись в стену. Он вроде как хочет, чтобы Оби-Ван ушел. Но вместе с тем не хочет оставаться один.

Оби-Ван садится рядом, касаясь его плеча своим, закрывает двери легким движением руки, а после — притягивает Энакина в мягкое, но крепкое объятие. Энакин фыркает и мгновение раздумывает о том, чтобы отстраниться исключительно ради непослушания, но как только Оби-Ван касается его волос пальцами, все мысли тут же испаряются из головы. Он хочет, чтобы его Учитель держал его до тех пор, пока жизнь снова не обретет смысл.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, и не могу сказать ничего, что сделает тебе лучше, — шепчет Оби-Ван, и Энакина удивляет то, как искренне звучит его голос, переполненный эмоциями. Слова сочатся страданием, въевшимся куда глубже, чем у Энакина. — Я могу предложить тебе только одно утешение: ценой каждой потерянной сегодня жизни ты сохранишь сотни других, может, даже тысячи. Это никогда не будет справедливой сделкой, но это все, что у нас есть. Не позволяй вине раздавить тебя.

Его слова отчего-то полны тепла, они находят путь к сердцу Энакина, заставляя его вспомнить, каково это — чувствовать. Оби-Ван посылает ему поддержку и в Силе, и иногда Энакин думает, что Учитель создан из этого мягкого тепла, потому что его присутствие не похоже ни на чье больше.

— Спасибо, — произносит Энакин спустя мгновение, освобождаясь из его объятий.

Оби-Ван прав: ему не стало лучше… не совсем. Вина и сожаление все еще здесь. Как и его Учитель, и есть в нем что-то, что заставляет Энакина хотеть продолжать: пытаться снова, учиться на своих ошибках, быть быстрее и умнее в следующий раз. Если он замкнется в себе, то это не принесет никакой пользы. Никому.

Когда он смотрит на Учителя, Оби-Ван одобрительно хмыкает, взъерошивает ему волосы в последний раз и встает.

— Тогда увидимся за ужином, — мягко улыбается он и покидает каюту Энакина.

Энакин замечает, что тот улыбается, даже после того, как за ним закрывается дверь, и нежно трясет головой.

***

~

Ужин проходит в оживленной обстановке, что естественно на Звездном разрушителе, полном клонов. Энакин мысленно ворчит, едва войдя в переполненный зал столовой, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Он замечает Оби-Вана, окруженного людьми, через несколько столиков от себя и тут же решает сесть один, в углу. Он все еще не в состоянии смотреть своим людям в глаза и улыбаться.

Он находит почему-то свободный столик у стены и принимается за еду.

Тут же вокруг него вибрирует Сила, и кусок хлеба медленно отрывается от тарелки, воспарив в нескольких миллиметрах над ней. Энакин нерешительно оглядывается, готовый защищаться от кого угодно, заметившего, что он играется с едой. Но никто не смотрит на него, а ощущение Силы от того, кто это делает, кажется ужасно знакомым. Через всю столовую Энакин ловит взгляд Учителя. Оби-Ван ухмыляется ему и подмигивает, прежде чем развернуться и что-то сказать клону, сидящему рядом с ним.

Энакин открывает рот. Он спит? Неужели Оби-Ван, образец поведения для всего джедайского Ордена, только что беспричинно заставил его хлеб летать? Энакин качает головой и снова смотрит на еду.

Хлеб все еще в воздухе.

Потрясенный Энакин оборачивается на Оби-Вана. Разве это не противоречит Кодексу? Не идет буквально против всех правил, какие только есть у джедаев? Оби-Ван не смотрит на него, но определенно именно он удерживает еду.

Возмутительно.

Энакин спешно хватает кусок хлеба и откусывает от него, и в то же мгновение другой кусок медленно отрывается от тарелки, и Энакин почти задыхается. На противоположном конце столовой Оби-Ван выгибает бровь, смотря на него невинным взглядом, таким, какого Энакин неделями не видел ни у кого.

Ну что ж. Если Учитель решил, что может свободно использовать Силу, чтобы делать всякие мирские и совершенно не джедайские вещи, какие ему только заблагорассудится, то Энакину тоже так можно. Он пытается коснуться фантомным пальцем еды на тарелке Оби-Вана, но Учитель с заметной легкостью останавливает его. Он без особых усилий контролирует все вокруг, не прекращая удерживать половину содержимого тарелки Энакина в воздухе на разной высоте и глядя Энакину в глаза, бросая ему вызов.

Энакин начинает сомневаться в собственных ощущениях.

Он сдается через мгновение. Он устал и, очевидно, не может пересилить Учителя, ну хотя бы потому, что не хочет привлекать к себе внимания. Он берет хлеб, который неуверенно утыкается ему в щеку, и ломает его пополам. Это какой-то ад. Он в аду. Учитель сошел с ума, и теперь Энакину придется смириться с таким его состоянием.

Когда его пудинг пытается двинуться с места, Энакин вскакивает на ноги и направляется туда, где сидит Оби-Ван, так быстро, как может, не переходя на бег. Он не рискует смотреть по сторонам, боясь, что кто-то заметит, что его преследует еда. Учитель улыбается ему озорной улыбкой, немного подвинувшись.

— О, Энакин. Очень хорошо, что ты наконец решил к нам присоединиться. Присаживайся.

Энакин молча пялится на него несколько секунд, а после садится, со вздохом принимая поражение и втискиваясь в до смешного узкое пространство между Оби-Ваном и стеной. В конце концов он оказывается почти сидящим на коленях у своего Учителя, и это огромная неудача и — одновременно — лучшая вещь за сегодняшний день. Он и сам не знает. Краем глаза он видит выражение лица Оби-Вана — тот, кажется, наслаждается жизнью. Ну, хотя бы одному из них весело. И, видимо, понятно, что происходит.

Энакин кивает в ответ на приветствие клонов, ему даже удается изобразить улыбку, и он с удивлением понимает, что она даже не вынужденная. Когда он смотрит на своих людей, в их глазах он не видит обвинения из-за потерянных жизней и павших братьев, хотя Энакин знает, что оно должно там быть. Они почти тут же возвращаются к своему разговору, показывая, что не чувствуют себя скованно в присутствии Энакина, и он не мог бы просить о большем. Ему теперь… легче, чем было до этого.

Он пытается обернуться, но позади никого нет, и в итоге он сидит в стороне, уперевшись спиной в стену, положив ноги на колено своего Учителя и чувствуя, как жар расползается по шее.

— Что-то не так, Энакин? — спрашивает Оби-Ван самым спокойным и сдержанным тоном, и Энакин решает, что он либо ударит его, либо поцелует. Причем в ближайшее время. Оби-Ван выгибает бровь, будто знает, о чем думает Энакин. И он очень надеется, что это не так.

Он наклоняется ближе и говорит Учителю на ухо:

— Так что, игры с едой? Не считается ли это некорректным использованием Силы?

Оби-Ван подмигивает ему и передает напиток.

— Если Силе скучно, то нет.

***

Его взяли в плен.

Когда война длится уже некоторое время, а каждый день таит в себе новые опасности и сложности, тревожные ожидания и риск попасть в плен уже не пугают, как раньше. Он хотя бы не умер, думает Энакин. И есть более-менее реальный шанс, что он сумеет сбежать. Или что его спасут.

Это почти представляется возможностью отдохнуть.

Они даже не удосуживаются запереть его в сдерживающем поле, только сцепляют его запястья какими-то странными наручниками, будто сделанными из света, и, приковав его к полу, оставляют в одиночестве.

Он сидит посреди комнаты, скрестив ноги, держа скованные руки на коленях и закрыв глаза. Он неподвижно ждет, не вполне уверенный, чего же именно. В мыслях лениво ворочается любопытство. Кто-нибудь уже заметил, что он пропал? Они планируют что-нибудь с этим делать? Ему интересно, сможет ли он освободиться сам до того, как начнется спасательная операция.

Он понимает, что даже не знает, почему его вообще взяли в плен. Им нужна информация? Выкуп? Никто не пытался с ним поговорить. Его схватили, но на этом — все.

Он открывает глаза и слегка тянет на себя цепь, приковывающую его к полу, проверяя ее прочность. Удивительно, но она хорошо справляется со своей задачей. Интересно, создавалась ли она с расчетом на джедаев. То, как она едва заметно светится, напоминает ему световой меч, хотя она совершенно не кажется опасной.

Энакин тянет снова — безрезультатно, и он вздыхает.

В плену поджидает множество вещей, но самая главная — скука.

Он решает попробовать дотянуться до Оби-Вана, лишь потому, что это всегда представляется хорошей идеей, а он не видел своего Учителя уже несколько недель.

От боли, которая немедленно обрушивается на него с другой стороны связи, он почти забывает, как дышать. Напуганный, он ретируется в собственные мысли, широко открывает глаза и часто дышит, чувствуя бешеное биение сердца. Это не сражение или боль от ранения. Это значит, что его Учителя пытают, запугивая и мучая.

Энакин пытается успокоиться и снова касается разума Оби-Вана, совершенно не готовый к тому, что его там ждет, но уже предупрежденный.

Трудно понять, что он видит, потому что размытые, колеблющиеся картинки и отголоски эмоций, ему не принадлежащих, туманят его взор. Единственное, что четко пробивается сквозь все это, — страдания. Оби-Ван мучается в агонии, а его голос груб и упрям, когда он посылает кого-то к криффу. Боль резко опаляет его спину, и он закусывает губу, когда по телу проходит еще одна ужасная волна электричества. Нечто дотошно жестокое пытается пробраться и в его разум и…

От следующей волны боли он кричит.

Энакин блокирует их связь, отстраняется и понимает, что кричал он сам.

Он чувствует капельки пота на висках, одной только тени боли Учителя достаточно, чтобы его тело ощущалось неправильно. Его сердце колотится, мысли крутятся с безумной скоростью, и он пытается удержаться от паники, но не может. Оби-Ван в опасности, Оби-Ван страдает, и он не в состоянии помочь, он даже не знает, где Оби-Ван, он не…

Дверь камеры открывается, и он смотрит на четырех входящих солдат. Энакин разглядывает их лица и причудливую форму, но он не знает, чего ожидать, не может сосредоточиться, потому что боль Учителя все еще отзывается в их связи, вопреки тому, что он перекрыл ее, и он не может вынести этого, не может…

Трое вошедших занимают места сбоку и позади, направляя на него бластеры. Четвертый остается прямо перед ним и достает портативный голопроектор. Размытое изображение мигает, показывая…

Оби-Вана. Безвольно висящего в каком-то незнакомом сдерживающем устройстве, дрожащего, раненного, вымотанного и тяжело дышащего.

— Видишь? Это джедай, так же как и ты. Он отказывается говорить нам хоть что-нибудь и…

— Где он? — шипит Энакин, не вполне осознавая, что он яростно натягивает удерживающую его цепь, поскольку все его внимание нацелено на мерцающее изображение Учителя. — Что вы с ним сделали?

Незнакомец сердито смотрит на него.

— Достаточно сказать, что мы знаем, как обращаться с джедайским отродьем вроде тебя. Этот заметно сильнее, надо отдать ему должное, но даже если со всеми вашими магическими штучками вы можете многое пережить, то каждого можно сломать. Увидим, окажешься ли ты более разумным, чем…

Энакин перестает слушать, когда гул в ушах становится оглушающим, и думает, что почти слышит, как Учитель шепчет его имя.

Солдат перед ним прекращает говорить и хватается за шею с ошеломленным видом. Энакин чувствует его пульс и жизнь, текущую внутри него, и это Энакин или сама Сила поднимают его в воздух, не позволяя вдохнуть?

Оставшиеся солдаты пытаются двинуться к нему, но он сейчас воплощение страха и ярости с холодным, ледяным взглядом и горящим, пылающим сердцем, и силу природы простым смертным не остановить.

Он ощущает покалывание молний на кончиках пальцев, отбрасывая всех четверых к стене почти без усилий и даже не шевельнув рукой. Теперь он Сила, жесты излишни. Он слышит хруст костей и улавливает, как искорки жизни покидают тела, но он не жалеет об этом. В его голове — холодная паника, и сейчас у него нет времени на то, чтобы в себе сомневаться.

Цепи, сковывавшие его запястья, разлетаются с громким звуком и вспышкой, и он выходит из камеры, хлопая дверью о стену так, что она разлетается вдребезги. В коридоре обнаруживается еще один солдат, и он влетает в стену, отчаянно хватаясь за шею и дергаясь за воздухе, прежде чем Энакин успевает понять, что он делает.

Это не пламя и не злость. Это холодная и заставляющая дрожать паника, жестокость, окутавшая его сердце. Что, если уже поздно? Что, если уже…

— Где он? — громогласно рычит Энакин, и весь свет в коридоре гаснет.

Охранник трясет головой, и Энакин сдавливает ему шею.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, другой джедай! Где вы его держите?

Охранник вытягивает трясущуюся руку, указывая вправо, и Энакин роняет его на пол, бегом направляясь в нужную сторону. Его разум уже даже не пытается поспеть за эмоциями, и остается только одна мысль: нужно найти Оби-Вана.

Когда он поворачивает в другой коридор, кто-то открывает огонь по нему. Энакин даже не останавливается: он уворачивается, двигаясь между выстрелами, вырывает бластер из пальцев солдата и стреляет из него на бегу.

Идиоты. Силе нельзя навредить.

Он раскрывается, ища своего Учителя, и едва не сворачивается от боли, когда паника затапливает его мысли. Оби-Ван не просто страдает — он уже находится между жизнью и смертью, а Энакин потерял слишком много и слишком многих, чтобы позволить этому случиться.

Коридоры и солдаты размываются, а зрение замутняется по краям, когда он теряет над собой контроль. В голове он слышит голос, который не принадлежит ему, нашептывающий, что он должен убить их, убить всех за то, что они сделали. Они заслуживают смерти, напевает голос, и Энакин согласен, он мог бы убить их — они так слабы по сравнению с ним, одного движения запястья будет достаточно, — но у него нет времени.

К моменту, когда он добирается до нужной комнаты, это уже больше, чем просто истерика, он не слышит собственных мыслей за стуком сердца и шумом крови. Дверь открывается еще до того, как он касается ее.

Оби-Ван подвешен посреди камеры, он без сознания, голова свешивается набок. Прямо перед ним, у пульта управления, стоит солдат. Энакин не задумываясь впечатывает его в стену со всей силы своего страха.

Он отключает сдерживающее поле и подхватывает Учителя, осторожно усаживая его себе на колени, безвольного, но живого, конечно, живого, Энакин бы знал…

В отчаянии он инстинктивно касается разума Оби-Вана, пытается разбудить его и почти всхлипывает от облегчения, когда Учитель стонет от боли и приоткрывает глаза. Сосуды лопнули, и у него усталый, измученный взгляд. Как долго его здесь держали?

— Энакин? — спрашивает он, морщась, будто не веря в то, что видит, и Энакин пытается обнять его — так аккуратно, как может. Он чувствует усталость Оби-Вана и его боль и не рискует взглянуть на его раны на спине, но сжимает его руки своими пальцами, только чтобы скрыть, как они дрожат.

— Я думал… Я думал, что не успею, я думал… — И он всхлипывает в плечо Оби-Вана, будто это ему самому причиняли боль. Он ощущает, как много усилий требуют движения, но Оби-Ван все равно поднимает руку и ласково опускает ее Энакину на макушку. — Я бы убил их, Учитель, — шепчет Энакин, а на языке — вкус крови и темноты, и он знает, что Оби-Ван не одобрит этого, но ему плевать. — Я бы убил их всех ради тебя, что угодно, чтобы спасти тебя…

— Энакин, — голос Оби-Вана звучит слабо, но это все еще он, понимающий и живой, и когда он смотрит на Энакина, тот содрогается от решимости в его взгляде. — Ты не должен. Я в порядке. Идем.

Энакин сжимает кулаки, но этого достаточно. От тихой команды своего Учителя его мир перестает вращаться и он снова в состоянии контролировать свои чувства.

Оби-Ван тяжело опирается на него и вздыхает так, будто даже дыхание причиняет ему боль.

— Обещай мне, что ты не потеряешь себя из-за меня, Энакин, — мягко просит он. — Только не так.

Не… как?.. Энакин, сбитый с толку, открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Учитель почти тут же теряет сознание.

И это, учитывая все происходящее, даже неплохо, думает Энакин гораздо позже, когда они уже в безопасности, на борту «Посредника», и направляются на медицинскую станцию.

Он не уверен, что смог бы выполнить такое обещание.

***

У джедаев не должно быть кошмаров.

Именно это говорит себе Энакин, просыпаясь среди ночи из-за смутных видений, и повторяет снова и снова, пока слова не теряют смысл, а в голове не становится пусто.

Он не… хочет разыскивать Оби-Вана, но, кажется, чаще всего то, что он хочет, и то, что он делает, — вещи совершенно разные. Он бредет по длинным коридорам Храма Джедаев, его шагов не слышно, но мысли настолько громкие, что если бы кто-то захотел его услышать, то смог бы сделать это без особых усилий.

Он обнаруживает себя стоящим в неуверенности перед дверью покоев Учителя. Он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но останавливает себя прежде, чем костяшки коснутся двери, качает головой и разворачивается.

Он больше не падаван, он, наверное, не должен просить помощи в таких случаях. Он должен сам справиться со своей проблемой, помедитировать, успокоить свой разум, посоветоваться с магистром Йодой, если больше ничего не поможет. Все, кроме перспективы разговора с Йодой, заставляет его закатить глаза, и он уже знает, что не будет делать ничего из этого. И это, если подумать, тоже идет вразрез с Кодексом.

Кодекс. Он так устал от него, от бесконечно длинного списка правил и ограничений, от всего, чего от него ждут. Он подумывал покинуть Орден столько раз, что уже сбился со счета, говорил об этом с Оби-Ваном. О том, как не чувствует, что был рожден, чтобы стать джедаем; о том, что не может соответствовать тому, каким джедай должен быть. Оби-Ван всегда слушает его внимательно, кивает с нечитаемым выражением лица. Иногда Энакину кажется, что он видит понимание в глазах своего Учителя.

Но кошмары совсем не об этом, не как обычно, хотя бы. Они о войне, страхе, ярости и сожалении, и он не знает, что с ними делать. Может быть, это ерунда, говорит он себе. Может быть, даже джедаям иногда дозволены слабости, плохие сны, в которых нет скрытого смысла.

— Энакин?

В замешательстве обернувшись, Энакин понимает, что вместо того, чтобы отправиться к себе, он зачем-то уселся на пол прямо перед дверью в комнату Оби-Вана.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сонно интересуется Оби-Ван, потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Сижу, — отвечает Энакин, потому что сейчас середина ночи и его остроумие истощилось окончательно.

— Это я вижу, — бормочет Оби-Ван, пристально смотря на него. Он выглядит так, будто только что проснулся, что, в общем-то, так и есть, решает Энакин после осторожных размышлений. К тому же он выглядит уставшим. Прошло уже достаточно времени, но Энакину интересно, исцелились ли раны, оставленные пытками. — Вопрос в том — зачем.

Энакин прикусывает язык, чтобы ответ не сорвался с губ, и застенчиво улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я, эм, хотел прогуляться. Думаю, сейчас и пойду.

— Энакин.

Что ж, не то чтобы он ждал, что такая отмазка сработает. Оби-Ван разглядывает его, слегка наклонив голову.

— Входи, — тихо предлагает он, растворяясь в темноте комнаты.

Это не приказ — приглашение, и Энакин входит внутрь. Дверь закрывается за ним, перекрывая весь свет из коридора. В комнате тепло и абсолютно темно, и его сердце колотится, а в голове всплывают такие картинки, что Энакин смущенно прикусывает щеку.

Оби-Ван зажигает лампу, бросающие слабые отблески на стены и потолок. Комната становится маленькой галактикой, и он улыбается Энакину.

— Твои мысли разбудили меня, Энакин, — говорит он, заботливо глядя на него. — Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы, не знаю почему, но они есть. Все в порядке, ты не обязан рассказывать мне. Но я подумал, что раз уж я все равно проснулся, то медитация определенно будет не лишней.

Энакин не может не закатить глаза. Конечно. Медитация. Его смертельный враг.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты не хочешь. Но ты можешь удивиться тому, какое облегчение способна принести разгрузка мыслей.

Все дело в том, что Энакин абсолютно не желает медитировать. Но что-то похожее на крохотный намек слышится в голосе Оби-Вана, будто он открывает Энакину некий секрет. А в глазах его — мерцание, которое исчезает, едва появившись. Но, взглянув на Оби-Вана, на его приглашающее выражение лица, на растрепанные волосы и помятую одежду, Энакин видит что-то, говорящее ему, что он должен остаться.

— Ладно, ладно. Медитация, — вздыхает он, и по улыбке, мелькнувшей на губах Учителя, понимает, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Тогда давай, садись. — Оби-Ван опускается на мат посреди комнаты одним грациозным движением и слегка хлопает по месту перед собой в приглашающем жесте. — Я знаю, что обычно мы медитируем в одиночку, но, думаю, теперь ты можешь попробовать кое-что другое. Посмотрим, как получится.

Энакин не двигается, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Он смотрит на Оби-Вана подозрительно, прекрасно помня те несколько раз, когда в юности медитировал вместе с Учителем, и то, как в результате чувствовал себя еще более одиноким и потерянным.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, Энакин? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, очевидно, чувствуя его опасения. Его голос спокоен и сдержан, как и всегда, но есть что-то в его взгляде, из-за чего Энакин не может справиться со своим любопытством.

Он садится напротив Учителя, почти касаясь его коленей своими, делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза. Он ненавидит медитации. Они бесполезны.

Он ожидает, что разум Оби-Вана осторожно коснется его мыслей, как происходит всегда. Учитель держится на расстоянии даже в Силе. Но когда Энакин робко дотрагивается до их связи, близость Оби-Вана тянется к нему и оборачивается вокруг, ошеломляюще и совсем иначе. Он никогда не видел Оби-Вана таким.

— Э-э, Учитель? — медленно произносит Энакин.

Сила гудит вокруг него, полностью окружая и наполняя странной теплотой. Он внезапно ощущает себя очень маленьким. Неожиданно чувствует и то, что всю свою жизнь он серьезно недооценивал своего Учителя. Объятие становится теплее, и он поддается почти мгновенно, открывает своей разум, позволяя себя вести. Он чувствует одобительную улыбку Оби-Вана, когда их дыхание выравнивается.

Оби-Ван начинает ласково успокаивать его разум, распутывая мысли и отправляя их в Силу, и Энакин спокойно наблюдает за ним, чувствуя себя более расслабленным, чем он был все эти дни. Кошмары, неуверенность, любые сомнения и вопросы, что у него были насчет джедаев и его верности Ордену, — все это ничего не значит теперь, когда он слушает живую Силу и следует за своим Учителем.

Даже когда его разум становится спокойнее, он понимает, что не хочет разрывать их связь, и Оби-Ван тоже к этому не стремится. Тепло проникает глубоко внутрь, и все тело Энакина кажется тяжелым, покачиваясь от прикосновений разума Оби-Вана. Это странно приятное ощущение — полностью сдаться, открыться и просто чувствовать. Он заставляет себя поднять отяжелевшие веки, открыв глаза, смотрит на Учителя и видит что-то в его взгляде — расплавленное золото, тлеющие огоньки, озорные искорки любопытства, — когда тот смотрит на него.

— Что такое, Энакин? — спрашивает Оби-Ван с легким намеком на улыбку. И то, как эхом отзывается его голос в их связи, завораживает. — Я сказал, что мы очистим твои мысли, разве нет?

— М-м-м, — отвечает Энакин, очевидно, замечательно контролируя свой рот.

Оби-Ван поднимает на ноги. Энакин пытается сдвинуться с места тоже, но Оби-Ван качает головой.

— Сфокусируйся, Энакин. Мы еще не закончили.

Он оказывается позади Энакина, встает на колени и, опустив руки на его плечи, ласково гладит их. Энакин прикрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая.

— Что касается облегчения для тела, то в обычное время я бы посоветовал тебе устроить небольшую тренировку на световых мечах, — непринужденно говорит Оби-Ван, — но сейчас середина ночи, и, честно говоря, я не настаиваю. Так что мы попробуем древнюю джедайскую технику… массажа.

Энакин фыркает, но звук превращается во вздох, когда Оби-Ван начинает разминать ему мышцы. Он снимает тунику Энакина с плеч, массируя обнаженную кожу, и Энакин решает, что, наверное, сейчас самое время, чтобы избавиться от одежды, однако Оби-Ван останавливает его, перехватывая руки.

— Терпение, — шепчет он Энакину на ухо, и Энакин вздрагивает.

Кажется, все функции его верхнего мозга стекают вниз от прикосновений Учителя, но каким-то образом ему удается связать слова в вопрос:

— Как это может быть древней джедайской техникой?

Оби-Ван наклоняется ближе, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и вытягивает голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. И его взгляд едва заметно сияет.

— Ты считаешь, что знаешь древние джедайские техники лучше, чем твой Учитель?

Энакин ухмыляется ему, его разум все еще слегка затуманен, но это приятно. Он чувствует бороду Оби-Вана на плече, и их лица — близко, очень близко, лениво думает он, улавливая, что Оби-Ван думает о том же. Они оба ощущают скольжение, и на короткое мгновение замирают, неуверенно смотря друг на друга.

Но в комнате тепло, и руки Оби-Вана такие нежные, и они оба очень, очень устали.

Оби-Ван опускает ладони Энакину на бедра и уверенно сжимает их, вдавливая пальцы в кожу, а с губ Энакина срывается хныканье. Щеки горят, а Оби-Ван позади только усмехается.

— Расслабься, — шепотом тянет он, и его губы касаются уха Энакина, а руки начинают двигаться, надавливая на грудь, поглаживая кожу под туникой и вызывая больше протяжных вздохов. Энакин плавится под его касаниями, кладя голову Оби-Вану на плечо и закрывая глаза. Оби-Ван — его Оби-Ван, самый собранный и сдержанный из всех джедаев, — стонет, заставляя Энакина дрожать от низкого звука, и целует его обнаженное плечо, царапая бородой кожу.

Оби-Ван держит его поперек груди и кладет ладонь на шею, сильнее прижимая голову Энакина к своему плечу. Другой рукой он проскальзывает Энакину в штаны, и тот стонет, пытаясь пошевелиться, но Оби-Ван удерживает его на месте, в Силе и наяву, ласково сжимая шею и плечо. Энакин хочет потеряться в нем, в его прикосновениях, в его дыхании и в его тепле. Он раскрывается, и близость Оби-Вана снова обвивает его собой, и…

Оби-Ван был прав, думает Энакин, едва находя силы связно думать, потому что его мысли путаются, он весь поглощен происходящим и окружен теплом. Если теперь медитации будут проходить вот так, то, крифф, это станет его любимым занятием.

Оби-Ван снова смеется ему в ухо, и тихий, но глубокий звук прокатывается по телу волной, даже после продолжая вибрировать в воздухе. Пальцы Оби-Вана все еще на шее Энакина, и он поворачивает его голову, чтобы поцеловать его, и никогда в жизни Энакин не думал, что Учитель способен целоваться так — горячо и пламенно, не подавляя эмоции, будто он пытается завоевать Энакина, пометить его как своего.

— Твою мать, — шипит Энакин. Воздух между ними потрескивает и манит темнотой, и Энакину знакомо это чувство — это гул той силы, которой ему всегда советовали остерегаться. Темнота цепляется за него так же, как он — за своего Учителя.

Глядя в разум Оби-Вана, он видит… другое, но не темное, не злое. Там — те страсть и дикость, на которые, как он полагал, его Учитель не способен, такие уверенные, хотя определенно противоречат криффовому Кодексу, но это все еще его Учитель, знакомый, прекрасный и теплый. Может быть, не все страсти ведут на Темную сторону, изумляется Энакин.

Ну, а если нет? Что ж, думает он, наконец разворачиваясь и накрывая губы Оби-Вана своими, прижимаясь к его телу, сжав одной рукой его волосы, а другой — по изгибу спины скользя под его туникой. Руки Оби-Вана заняты его одеждой. Ну, если они падут, то хотя бы вместе.

Оби-Ван укладывает Энакина на спину и забирается сверху, прижимая его руки к полу. Энакин хнычет, когда он давит коленом между ног, нависая над ним. В его глазах снова мятежный, гордый блеск, и Энакин осознает теперь, что уже видел это раньше неоднократно, только никогда не понимал, что это значит.

Оби-Ван продолжает смотреть на него, настойчивый, приветливый и почти хищный, опасный, но подвластный ему, наконец-то искренний, наконец-то позволяющий Энакину видеть его настоящего. Его глаза — чистая синева, но вокруг радужки — золото. Как у ситхов, но вместе с тем совершенно иначе, оно мерцает и восхитительно балансирует на грани тьмы и света.

Он — действительно сама Сила, понимает Энакин, и все встает на свои места, когда он вспоминает еще одну легенду с Татуина. О звездных птицах, фениксах, которые восстают из собственного пепла, возрождаются в сердцах новых звезд и существуют как невозможное сочетание красоты и могущества. Глядя на своего Учителя, Энакин думает — знает — что Оби-Ван является этой птицей. Он спокоен и собран, но ему не чужды дикость и пылкость, а в его голубых с золотом глазах мерцает свет, когда он пристально смотрит на Энакина — в них столько эмоций, что почти достаточно, чтобы его сердце перестало биться.

Кем бы он ни был, он — Учитель Энакина, и Стороны Силы совершенно не важны.

Оби-Ван улыбается ему хитрой, понимающей улыбкой и притягивает к себе, чтобы снова поцеловать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Джар’Кай — техника ведения боя двумя мечами


End file.
